The fairytale of Maka Albarn
by Meony
Summary: Maka Albarn's live got a hell since her father got remeried. But when her last present of her mother get burned in the fireplace, decided Maka that she won't fear her stepfamily or other people, but will find the courage to love again. A little fairytal
1. Chapter 1

**Heey everybody,**

**This will be my first long story, if I'll like it then there will be more in the future. This chapter has some character traits form Cinderella, but later on it will be different. Some of the Soul Eater characters will be out of their character, like Blair (Sorry to all the Blair fans). I didn't know how long a chapter normal is, so maybe will future chapters be longer or shorter. Well hope you will enjoy reading.**

**Summary: Maka Albarn's live got a hell since her father got remeried. But when her last present of her mother get burned in the fireplace, decided Maka that she won't fear her stepfamilie or other people, but will find the courage to love again. A lillte fairytale like Cinderella and others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, and if I did there would be a second anime season.**

* * *

Long ago, there was a girl with beautiful big green forest eyes and sandy blond hair that she always wore in two pigtails, because her mother liked it, the girl liked to read since she was able to read. (especially fairytales). Her name was Maka Albarn, Maka really loved her family. Her mother taught her to be good, nice and kind to everybody and everything. Her father always told her how much he loved her and her mother (what sometimes so annoying that Maka hid him with one of her books), to let her know that she was special in her own way. But something terrible happened, Maka's mother felt ill and couldn't be healed, her father just didn't want to see his wife suffer pain and was everyday away (there were rumors he was with other woman). Maka would visit her mother day after day, taking care of her. And everyday her mother would tell her a other fairytale.

A month later, on a really rainy and sad day, in front of a small grave with the text:

_Kami Albarn_

_Beloved wife and mother_

A young girl sat on her knees, her face in the air the rain sliding along her face, covering her tears. On that day the girl swore that she never again would believe in fairytales with happy endings.

Behind her in the shadows stood a man with red hair, he saw his only daughter crying, and it broke his hart for the second time in his live (the first time was when his wife felt unhealed ill), he wanted to hold that little girl in his arms but he couldn't, he knew his daughter wouldn't ever forgive him because he had left her and her mother alone.

Maka's father (Spirit Albarn) got a new job, where by he must travel a lot. On one of his journeys he met a woman, and fell in love with her at first sight. He thought he could marry her and give his daughter a new mother. So when they were married, the woman Arachne, who was beautiful and admired by many man. Arachne had black hair, which was always tied up in a knot and dark eyes with bloody red lips, and her two daughters, Medusa (the oldest sister, with snake eyes and blond hair) & Blair (the youngest sister, who had properties of a cat, she had wild purple hair) moved in by Maka and her Father. But people can be different in front of another person.

**Time skips a few years**

Maka was now a 16 year old, beautiful, fast tempered but kind girl. "Maka, you stupid pig!" Where are you! Come immediately here!" her stepmother jelled from downstairs. Maka sighed, and putted her book aside. Her live had become a hell since her father remarried.

Her stepmother let her do all the chores, and really all the chores. The staff had to look how Maka was doing it, and when her stepmother said she didn't do it right, the staff had to turn back everything as it was before, so that Maka must do it again. Her stepmother let her do it until her fingers were bleeding. And then when she would faint from exhaustion she must go to bed without food. And nobody was allowed to tell her father when he got back from his journey. When her father got back, Maka wasn't allowed to see her father. Her stepmother told him that Maka was to angry to see him. Then her father would start crying in the arms of that witch (oh what hated Maka that person, she couldn't get it over her lips to call her mother). Also was Maka not allowed to have any friends (but she still had a secret friend who was named Chrona, a girl with pink short hair who was really shy). And everyday Maka was forced to listen to Medusa and Blair about school, their friends and the many boys admired them. But Maka didn't hate it so much as one rule, the rule that she had to let her hair down, she absolutely couldn't tie it up, especially not in pigtails (so she did it in the secret when she was reading in her room). But today she was just too stupid to forget it.

"I'm here." said she when she entered the living room. SMACK, Maka felt her cheeks getting burned up because of the clap. "It's, I'm here, MOTHER, you rude child." Yelled her stepmother tilling her hand again in the air. "Nya, mother look, look she wears pigtails, pigtails mother, nya." song Blair, with her high-pitched voice. Arachne's eyes gotten smaller and a smirk scattered over her face. "Why do you still wear something so childish! Didn't I tell you that you can't wear them, because they resemble your ugly and weak mother! Do you want to remind your father of his first love!" yelled her stepmother when she pulled the braids out of Maka's hair. Maka felt her anger burning up, because Arachne had called her mum ugly and weak. "I wear them so that my hair don't falls in my face when I'm reading, STEPmother." answered Maka (she laid always the emphasis on the word 'step'). "Why would you be reading, you are only good for cleaning and stuff." Maka saw her stepmother getting irritated. "But reading is good to gather knowledge, STEPmother." Maka saw she did go too far this time, because her stepmother's eyes got that scary look. "So you want to gather knowledge? You want to become smarter?" Maka cringed. "And then when you got smarter you can bewitch my beloved husband?" The two stepsister got smirks on their faces. "So that you can become lazy at your chores? Well than will I tell you something! I WON'T TOLLERATE THAT, YOU SAME OF THIS FAMILY! Her stepmother was getting redder and redder from angriness, a second slap hit Maka's cheek. "MEDUSA, BURN THEM!" yelled her stepmother when she turned around and tossed the braids at her oldest daughter. Maka's eyes got bigger "No, please I beg you, those are the last things of my mother, please!" cried Maka, when she tried to get her braids back. Medusa smirked only, looking from her mother to Maka, when she throw the braids in the fireplace. "NO!" Maka tried to reach the fireplace, but was hold back by Blair, who was giggling. "Nyanyanya, bad girls will be punished!" and with that said the tree left after each other the room.

Maka felt on her knees in front of the fireplace, looking at the last present from her mother, burning too as. From that day on decided Maka that it was time for revenge, even though she still didn't know how. She would no longer fear her stepfamily but she would find courage.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, I still think it's really short but didn't find a better point to cut it of. The second chapter is ongoing, I write everyday a little. Feel free to review even if you think it's the worst thing you have ever readed, hehe... hope you find not. **

**PS. A special thanks to the little sister of my best friend. When I and my friend had to babysit on her, she wouldn't go to bed until I had read her a story, what was Cinderella. Well in the end she didn't fell a sleep but my friend...**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey Everybody,**

**The second chapter of this story for all those who have looked forward to it. I was really happy to read that you enjoyed it, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. In the next chapter there will be more characters like Black Star and such. This chapter is a little bit longer than the first, and for some reason second chapters aren't always not going that smooth if I write them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, just like al the other who don't (TT^TT)**

Ones again slid Maka's hand through the warm ash of the fireplace. Searching for just a little task of her braids. Her hands had some burns, and the ash stung every time it got in contact with her bleeding fingertips. Her eyes were still red from the crying, but her tears had stopped hours ago. For the last hours had Maka hoped of something, she didn't exactly know what, something like, like in a fairytale that little thing spark of hope. Maybe was it because she had diced to believe in fairytales again, she didn't want to live in the past anymore, she wanted to start a new chapter. She wanted a second change, and when she would get a second change her believe a happy ending also.

On that moment Arachne walked the living room in, seeing that her stepdaughter was still by the fireplaces, with her back facing her. "It's your own fault to resemble your mother, but I see you still haven't continued your chores?" One of Arachne's eyebrows went up, when Maka kept quiet. "HEY, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO INGNORE ME, UNGRATEFUL DUNG BEETLE!" A slap hit one of Maka's cheeks, and Maka felt down on one of her side's. "LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHEN THEY ARE TALKING!" Snorted her stepmother. Suddenly became Arachne's face white, she slowly stepped back, her voice became softer and she even began to putter. "Y..Y...You..." she didn't came further. Maka had slowly stand up, with one hand on her beaten cheek, she slowly turned around, facing her stepmother, big green eyes looked at Arachne. Arachne became whiter and whiter, looking in the eyes of her stepdaughter, those eyes which always had some sadness in them, those eyes which always had some fear in them, looked now at her with something she couldn't place. They had so much different kind of feelings in them not only sadness, fear or rage but also courage, stubbornness, calmness, contempt but most of it was... pity. Arachne did a step back again, her knees began to shake, and she felt on the ground. Maka started slowly walking to her stepmother. "Sorry Madame, but I'll know excuse me for the moment, I've errands to do." said Maka with a monotone voice. And she walked past Arachne out of the room. Leaving behind a real scared Arachne.

Maka walked through the marble corridor, her heart was beating unbelievable fast because of what just happened. When the hand of her stepmother had hit her cheeks something in her had broken. She had felt like she could kill that women, she had wanted to hit her harder causing so much pain that her stepmother wouldn't feel anything anymore. But on the same moment she had remembered the words of her mother "Maka, my little princess, keep always smiling no matter what. Don't lower you to the level of bad people, but pity them because they don't know better." and that was exactly the thing she had done, pitying her stepmother. When she was at the bottom of the stairs, looked she up. In the middle of the stairs stood her two stepsisters. Her eyes met the eyes of Medusa.

On that moment looked it for Blair like hours, shivers ran down her spine, with a confused look looked she from her older sister to Maka and back. Maka's eyes were challenging and Medusa's eyes looked like always cold. Blair really didn't like this, she could feel the tension grew between the two. If this went wrong it would definitely end in a war. She knew how powerful her older sister was, and ones a time she had seen how Maka had hid a boy with a book because he was teasing Chrona, who already hadn't that much of self-confides. Yeah Blair knew that Maka was friends with Chrona but was to afraid to say it because she knew how good Maka at fighting was, and Maka was really kind, but that would she never admit. She pulled the sleeve of her sisters dress "Sis, hurry or we will let mother wait, nya, and you know how grumpy she can be." Blair laid her head on the shoulder of her sister and looked up with her feline (cat-like) eyes imploringly at her sister. Her sister pulled her eyes away from the glare of Maka, a snake like smirk spread over her face and Medusa patted over the head of her little sister, her sister was the only one she was really close to. They continued with going down the stairs, Blair still clinging on the sleeves of her sisters dress. Medusa stopped for one second beside Maka, and hissed softly (not that soft that Blair didn't hear it) "Prepare yourself Albarn, because when I get queen you will never smile again." and then they continued walking in direction of the living room. Blair looked for a last time over her shoulder at her even old stepsister. Maka had her head down, Blair couldn't see her eyes because of the long hair that hid them but she could see the smile, and that didn't please her much. In a flash took Maka her long black coat putting it on, and walked through the large heavy oak doors to the outside.

As soon she was outside started Maka to run, faster and faster until she had left the land of the house. At the middle of a sandy path she stopped and gasped out. She smiled, so Medusa still wouldn't break the promise she had made to Maka on their first meeting. It had been on the day of the marriage from her dad and Arachne. Maka was really pissed that day, the first reason was because her dad would marry a other women than her beloved mother. The second reason was because she must wear a stupid to big pink dress with lace were she barley could move in. In effort to walk she had bumped into a girl. The girl had worn the same dress as Maka, and was one year older. She had blond hair and snaky cold eyes. On her arm was a other girl from Maka's age, with purple hair and feline eyes, also in the pink dress.

"Nya, is that I think who it is sis?" mewed the girl almost. Before the older sister could answer, came Maka's dad rushing to them. "Maka, Medusa, Blair, my favourite girls!" with his arms wide for a big hug. Maka smashed her dad down with a book, that looked to came out of nowhere. "If I was your favourite than you wouldn't had let me and mummy alone, I hate you." said the little Maka, she didn't really hate her dad, but she was hurt and so young as she was didn't she know how to cope something like that. "So this is our new sister, dad?" the oldest girl asked. "Huh, what does she mean with dad, papa?" Maka was complete confused. Spirit jumped up, happy that his daughter still talked to him "Well, you have met your new mother Arachne right?" yeah, she had met her, but it had been already been a war since the first sight. Maka hated the women because she was going to marry her father and was not her mother. Arachne hated her because she was the daughter of the first love of her future husband. "This are her lovely daughters Medusa the oldest, and Blair the younger one. They will be your sisters from today on." he explained. "But don't they have a dad on their own?" Maka still didn't understand why the older girl had called her father dad, she was smart but slow. "Ummmm...well...you see their dad died, so they don't have a daddy anymore that's why I will become their new dad, just like you get a new mother." he was clearly not at ease, he didn't like to talk about his stepdaughters dad. "Oh look it's Earl Sid and his wife Mira (Nygus), well than if you become friends with your new sisters, than will I go talk with the Earl." and he left behind only a cloud of dust. After a few seconds of silence opened Maka her mound "Ah! I'm Maka Albarn, nice to meet you two." Maka reached her hand out, smiling a big smile, she liked to make new friends. The oldest sister reached also her hand out, and when she grabbed her hand, felt it like she wanted to brake the little hand of Maka. Maka looked at the girl with a pain full face, still smiling. The grab on her hand became pain fuller. Medusa, smirked, she leaned forward, and whispered in Maka's ears "Listen I don't like you, your way to happy, you think everybody likes you? Then you got it wrong, one day I'll become queen and destroy your happy live to the last happiness, it's a promise." and she let Maka's hand go, smiling her cold smile, walking away her little sister behind her. Maka didn't know why Medusa hated her, but it was really hate, a hate that could kill her one day. "I only wanted to be kind, and make friends" whispered the little girl to the ground. And since then Medusa had done a lot of things to destroy the happiness in Maka's live together with her mother. Blair just liked her older sister, and did everything what Medusa told her. So when Medusa told her to hate Maka, she hated Maka with all her might. But even when Maka's live became a hell, would Maka still be happy with the little things. And even if it means she must fight for it, than she would.

Maka noticed that she had been spacing out, she straighten her back and continued with walking on the sandy path, in direction of Death City.

* * *

**So this was the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it as much as you did with the first. Also the third chapter will be there as soon as possible.**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey Everybody,**

**It's really long since my lastest update, I think. Sorry had what problems with the chapter. After a long discusion with Eick (you know my best friend) ended I with the idea to make a chapter with the sunny things of live for Maka, it's different I think. The persons in this chapter are more acquaintances than friends (I find it a big diffrence) expect for Crona and Ragnarok. And again are some characters out of their personality, so are bad people good people and good people...good people. Well at least, thanks for all your revieuws, story alerts, favorite story, etc. Oh bye the way I heard that there are a lot of spelling and gramma faults, I'm really sorry there for, so if you see some you can tell me and I will try to make it alright. **

**Disclaimer: One day I Meony will own Soul Eater! But until I have saved enough money, I don't own Soul Eater.**

The sun shined, and a small breeze blow Maka's hair out her face. The sand path changed slowly in a stone one, because she came closer to the Death City. In her mind made she a list with the groceries, apples, milk, butter, potatoes, paprika, salmon, eel, pike, grouper, sardines…There was a lot of fish on her list. That was because of Blair, she really liked fish, especially sardines. Maybe should she get a extra pound of sardines, yeah and for Medusa some red peppers. Maka smiled she liked to cook because when people ate something they liked they would smile, even Medusa. Maka's smile disappeared, yeah even Medusa would smile for once. She sighed, it would be a long day.

The houses became bigger also the sound of playing children became harder. Just as usual was Death City really lively (even when the name said something else). Some neighbors where chatting and waved at Maka when she was passing them by. Maka waved back she knew almost every person in Death City (at least from the common people not the nobility, she was close to earl Sid and his wife Mira, but no one really else). The loggers were just to leave to get a new car full of wood, Maka stopped for a minute to talk to Free, Giriko and Noah. "Hey Maka, how are you doing? You know it's really busy these days, it's our fifth time already today that we are getting wood, I've no time for my wood in form of souls collection." said Noah while he drew sweat from his head (for some reason he really liked to collect things, especially when it was in the form of a soul). "I'm fine, thank you. But why is there so much wood needed?" she knew they were really fast with everything that was made of wood, but a new car full for the fifth time this day was abnormal. Free smiled "Well it's especially firewood, because the prince his birthday is coming up and then they need a lot of firewood in the kitchens. " Giriko nodded grimly and mumbled that they must go further or something. Maka said goodbye and walked further to the shops. Maka stopped by the grocer, and bought some spices.

Kim, the daughter of the grocer, asked if she could bring Ox, Havar, Hiro, Kilik, Fire and Thunder Pot and Yumi their lunches. Because Kim and her sister, Jacqueline, had to stay at the shop to help their dad. So Maka took their lunch to the site. Yumi welcomed Maka, and started explaining what they were doing. "You see Shibusen was too small for all his students, so Shinigami liked a new wing." Maka looked at her school, Shibusen was the school which almost the kids in Death the City attended, no matter if they were rich or poor. Only the kids of the royal court didn't attend it. First it had only been a school for rich kids but later had Shinigami (the director) diced that it was better for everybody as there would be people out different classes of society. Maka looked at Ox who tried to get the electricity correct but accidently electrocuted Havar, who stood behind him. She chuckled they were a clumsy but good team. "Why don't you lunch with us?" asked Yumi. "Well I don't want to bother everyone with….." but before she could end her sentence growled her stomach. Maka got a slight pink blush on her cheeks. "I just take that as a yes, then." And Yumi walked away to ring the lunch bell for the builders. So Maka ended with eating her lunch with them. They talked and laughed a lot and it was soon time to start with work again. Maka waved good bye, and did the rest of her groceries.

After a few stores she dicded to get her last groceries at BJ's Shop, it was not really a shop more a supermarket and café combination, the owner Joe Buttataki was infamous for his coffee. When Maka felt down because of her family she would go to BJ's Shop and talk with the regulars. Maka opened the door the little bell of the door rang. "Hello Maka, how can I help you today?" asked Joe when he saw Maka. "Mmmmm, some milk, butter and apples to take home and strawberry lemonade to drink here, please." She was tired form walking the whole noon, so she wanted to take a little break. "Do you want your lemonade with ice?" asked Joe when he was packing the groceries. Maka looked outside, the crazy looking sun was really hot today, what ice would be nice. "Yeah would be nice, Joe." smiled Maka. After a few minutes walked Maka with a plate and bag to the sitting area. She looked around for a place, but it was really busy. "MAKA, MAKA, we are here!" yelled a little girl from behind. Maka walked towards the little girl, who was known as Angela. When she arrived by the table saw she, some regulars. The old Mosquito made a small bow "Nice to see you again, young lady." and he nudged Gopher. Gopher let only hear a small growl. Maka sweat dropped, Gopher didn't liked Maka much, he was jealous at her because she was good knowledge of Noah and Gopher got jealous off everyone who was close to Noah. "MAKA, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, IT'S A LONG TIME AGO SINCE I SAW YOU? I CAN'T HEAR YOU TOO WELL." shouted Justin at her. "Ummm, Justin you still have your earplugs of your iPod in." answered Maka sweat dropping. "Oh your right, that's why I didn't hear anybody." said Justin when he removed his earplugs, it was a good thing that Justin could read lips. "Maka sit next to me" said Angela knocking on a chair next to her. Maka sat down and looked to the other side of Angela were Mifune sat, who silently raising his hand. Maka looked around normally would Crona and her brother Ragnarok be here to, but today not. Oh well she would see them tomorrow. "Maka would you help me with coloring." Angela widened her eyes and set up a pout lip. Maka smiled "Sure what has to happen." she leaned sideways looking at the plate in front of Angela. It had a chameleon on it, and was half colored with black. "Everything must become black." answered the little girl and grabbed a black marker. "Why must everything become black." Maka raised one of her eyebrows. "Well, it's a chameleon right, and the lines are black, so to make sure nobody sees him everything has to become black, otherwise it would be a lie that it is a chameleon, because you can see him. And lying is not good, right Mifune?" Angela turned her head toward Mifune, who smiled and patted her head. Maka looked at Mifune, he was a silver haired guy and was always beside Angela, ready to protect her at every moment. Maka didn't really know why he protected her but she liked the idea that Angela was safe.

While she was drawing listened Maka to a conversation of Mosquito with a waiter called Little Orge, he has a unique red-brown skin and a liking for jazz. "You know Free's wife, Eruka has started a furniture shop with her best friend Mizune at Brew Street, they can get wood for a low price because of Free's work, which is why their prices are low. They have a really beautiful and old gramophone maybe what for you?" said Mosquito while he gave the money for his bill. "Yeah maybe, I have somewhere old plates with jazz, it would be nice to listen to them again." said Orge before he gave the change to Mosquito and walked away to help a other costumer. Mosquito stood up and putted his head right "Well, ladies and gentleman I've to go, have a nice day." and he walked away together with Gopher. Maka noticed that Angela was almost asleep. "Mifune maybe it's time for her to go to bed?" whispered Maka giving a nod to Angela. Mifune mumbled what and stood up, he took Angela on his back and putted the drawing in one of his pockets. With everyone left decided Maka and Justin to take a walk, they paid their bills and greeted Joe.

The sun was still shining but stood lower than before. With a sigh realized Maka that it would soon be time to go home. It had been a nice evening. She looked beside her where Justin was nodding his head on the beat of the music he was listing. Suddenly he stopped, Maka looked in front of her was the square, normally it was busy on the square but today it was absurd. "T…that.. hurts…Ragnarok, please st..stop." a few feet of her stood a pink haired girl and a boy with black hair and a X in his face. The boy was punching the head of the girl, from one moment to the other was the boy groaning on the ground rubbing his head. "You, okay Crona?" asked Maka putting her book back. "Ma..Maka! I'm fine thank you, he..he always does tha..that." stuttered Maka's best and only friend (other people where more acquaintances to Maka). "YOU OKAY, RAGNAROK?" shouted Justin to the boy who still was on the ground. "NO, I'm not okay when you are yelling like that." Ragnarok stood up. "Well I would be okay, as that stupid she-pig didn't hit me so hard." he gave an angry glare to Maka. "MAKA-CHOP" and for the second time laid Ragnarok on the ground. "First, don't punch Crona. Second, I'm Maka not she-pig." said Maka and gave a hug to Crona. "Well if Crona wasn't that weak, didn't I have to do that". said Ragnarok knocking the dust of his pants. "Crona isn't weak!" yelled Maka at him. "Yes she is!" yelled Ragnarok back.

"She isn't!"

"She is!"

"She isn't!"

"She is!"

Justin looked with a smile at the yelling duo. "Ummm… g..guys…please stop iiiiit, I don't know how to deal with this!" said Crona, trying to stop her best friend and brother. But they didn't hear her and would probably have continued for an hour if they weren't surprised by a loud sound coming from a really loud blue haired boy.

* * *

**Told you that there would be Black Star in this chapter (well in one sin, not really devolped, that's why he is probably going to kill me...). Feel free to revieuw, I'll try to update as ****soon as posible, but even if it's summervacation soon, I'll always be busy because I'm always busy it's just a part of me, do you understand?**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey Everybody,**

**This chapter is update so quickly because Claud nagged at me and Eick. So Eick got a headache and started nagging too... And it's short, I think. Well hope you will enjoy it! And see you soon!**

**Disclaimer: Eick said it still wasn't my birthday so he won't buy the ownership of Soul Eater**

* * *

It was strange scene to see, on the edge of an overcrowded square stood a girl with pink hair who had stopped trying to calm down the duo in front of her, she was now looking behind at the podium in the middle of the squire. The duo as well had turned their heads to the podium, the hand of a girl with sandy blond loose hair hang in the air with a hardcover book. Her cheeks were pushed up by the hand of a bold boy with a X in his face. His other hand was protective placed above his head, the duo stood as statues still with surprise on their faces. A blond man with earplugs was looking at the duo with a smile before he noticed that they had stopped their little fight, he followed their eyes to the podium. On the podium (of what was left) stood a boy with blue hair pointing his index finger in the air. The sound of the loud bang echoed across the squire. The crowd, most of them had come to look at the now half destroyed podium, felt still and looked at the yelling blue haired boy.

"YAHOO, THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED! DON'T BE AFRAID PEOPLE BECAUSE A GOD HAS COME TO GIVE YOU SOME AWESOME NEWS! I THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASE GOD HAVE NEWS OF THE ROYAL FAMILIE! THIS NEWS IS SO FANTASTIC THAT ONLY A GOD LIKE ME CAN TELL YOU IT! I THE BROADCASTER OF ALL THE GREAT NEWS IN THIS CITY, WILL USE MY GOD BEING TELL YOU EVERYTHING. A GOD LIKE ME WILL NOT DISAPOINT H..."

Before the so called boy Black Star could finish his sentence, was he hid by a book in his face. The crowd turned their face as one person to the direction from where the book had come. Maka was still holding her arm in the air but her hand didn't hold the book any longer. Ragnarok was still throwing in motion from the throw with Maka's book. "HOLY SHIT, WHO I SO STUPID TO THROW A BOOK AT A GOD LIKE ME!" shouted Black Star while he stood up. "JUST SHUT UP AND TELL US THE NEWS!" shouted Ragnarok back. "Oh yeah, I totally had forgotten of the news! But what do you expect from a god like me, I'm so awesome that you forget everything else!" the blue haired boy yelled not anymore but his voice was still loud.

"Uhmuhm" Black Star cleared his trout. "ATTENTION, ATTENTION, PEOPLE OF DEATH CITY! KING FRANKEN STEIN AND QUEEN MARIE INVITE YOU FOR THE SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY OF OUR BELOVED CROWNPRICE SOUL!" here and there came noises from the crowd. "EVERYONE WILL RECEIVE A LETTER WITH DETAILS. ALSO WILL IT BE THIS YEAR EXTRA SPECIAL, THIS YEAR WILL THE CROWNPRINCE SOUL CHOSE A WIFE TO MARRY, THAT'S WHY INSTEAD OF ONE BALL THERE WILL BE THREE BALLS!" by hearing the latest news about the marrying came a wave of sound from the crowd. "SORRY FOLKS I'VE THINGS TO DO AS A GOD, SO GOODBYE!" and with that jumped Black Star from the podium to the ground, causing a mini earthquake so that the last part of the podium collapsed.

The crowd slowly got separated, talking about the news they just had heard. Justin mumbled something about his music shop and said goodbye. "Tsss, don't understand why everybody is making such a fuss about someone's birthday, and where is Crona!" Ragnarok looked really grumpy. Maka looked around searching for Crona, who had disappeared. "M...Maka I...I've yyyour book" Maka turned around and saw Crona smiling with the book in her hands that Ragnarok had throw at Black Star. "Oh! Thank you so much!" Maka hugged her best friend. "T..that's okay, because your my...my...best friend." stuttered the girl with a blush on her cheeks. "Hey, Crona it's getting dark, so say goodbye to she-pig." Interfered Ragnarok the girls. Maka let go of Crona and looked at the sky it sure was getting dark. She waved brother and sister goodbye as they walked down the street to home. Even though Ragnarok was sometimes a bully he would take care of his sister. Maka didn't want to go home, but the bags were getting heavier, and the bother was already too long in the hot sun.

Maka walked out of Death City her head filled with joy because of the balls. She liked that kind of events where everybody was invited because it was always cosy, and she didn't have to see her stepmother and sisters. But it also gave her the feeling if she was alone on this world in the midst of all these people... Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a little old woman with grey hair tied in a long ponytail, carrying three big bags. "Madame, can I help you with something?" asked Maka to the woman. "Oh child, are you sure you want to help my? It will take long, and the night is coming." The old woman looked at the sky which was becoming darker and darker. "Yeah I'm sure, I don't have anything else to do." answered Maka, her stepmother would probably be mad at her because she became late home but she didn't care. "Oh child, would you like to carry one of these bags?" the woman smiled calmly. Maka took two of the bags of the woman and then started carrying her own bags and the old woman bags. Maka and the old woman walked back to Death City, the walk took long and the bags were heavy. But Maka didn't mind, she liked the stories the woman told about her grandchild who was a big show off and most of the time ended with hurting himself. It was already dark when they arrived at the apartment of the woman. "Thank you so much, take this flower as a thanks, when your sad tell the flower the cause of your sadness and a miracle will happen." out the bag the old woman had carried took she a Tsubaki flower and gave him to Maka. "The scentless flower" whispered Maka almost inaudible. "Thank you so much for the flower, have a fine evening." Maka waved the old woman good bye and started walking back to home. "Bye Maka-chan, keep believing!" said the old woman when she waved at Maka. Once Maka were out of the sight, the old woman got younger and started to grow longer, her hair became black. "Tsubaki, what took you so long! You can't let wait a god like my you know?" a blue haired boy came out of the apartment. "I'm sorry Black Star, the bags were really heavy, but I got help from an Angel." smiled the girl at the boy. "Come, I'll cook you dinner." and with that said she walked inside the apartment. "YAHOO, DINNER!" Black Star stormed inside the apartment.

Maka realised only until she was on the sand path that she didn't tell the old woman her name, also didn't she understand what the old woman had meant with keep believing. But that were worries for later, first she had to get the butter into the refrigerator because it was almost completely melted. She started running to the big land house.

* * *

**Well did you like it? I hope so!**

**To _Sailor Sofia_; I really enjoy your reviews, they are really inspiriting!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey Everybody,**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! Please accept my apologies, but I went on a surprise vacation with Eick, Claud and their parents. And I also want to apology for the fact that the next chapter also will take longer because in a few days I also will go on vacation with Eick, Claud and my parents. But don't be unhappy because the newest chapter of the Soul Eater manga is out, chapter 77!**

**Disclaimer: ****Because all my pocket money was spent on souvenirs, couldn't I buy the owner ship….**

At home it was a hell, the butter had melted so Arachne yelled at her, but didn't looked in her eyes. Maka was send to her room without diner. Maka didn't really care because she had a fun day at the city, and she had seen all of her friends or acquaintances. She also was tired from all the long walking and hitting people with books (especially a certain bald boy with a X on his head).

Maka looked around in her dark room, the only light came from the moon. She controlled the lock of the door one more time. From under a floorboard she got a half burnt candle and a box of matches which was far empty. Maka took one match and lit it and then with the match the candle. She blow out the little flame of the match. Maka walked to her bed (the only furniture next to a sink and a little old bureau.) and placed the candle on the floor. She lifted the mattress and took a thick old leather bound book. With the book on her lap she sat down on the floor next to the candle. Her long hair felt on the pages that had become yellow through the years. Maka flipped the pages until she came at a page where a dried flower lied serving as bookmark. She started to read the story for the thousandth time, it was a story about a little girl and her brother who were left behind in a forest, they found a house of candy where a which lived. The story was better known as Gretel and Hans. One of the fairytales out the book called "Hundred and one nights of fairytales" by Atsushi Ōkubo*.

Maka thought no one knew her secret, but from outside looked a long girl with a long black ponytail inside through the window of Maka's room. "You really are going to help her, fairy godmother?" asked the girl to the person next to her. "FOOL! Of course I will!" and with that the person walked away, leaving Tsubaki with a face of disgust.

The next morning was as terrible as ever. Maka overslept, Arachne was furious, Medusa did pranks to bother Maka and Blair was grumpy because her beauty sleep was interrupted. So there was a lot of extra work for Maka. She was just cleaning floor which dotted with pumpkin cakes that Blair had throw around the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. "I'm going to get it." said Medusa and she stood up from her chair. Maka continued with cleaning the floor, lucky for her had Blair stopped with throwing pumpkin cakes as soon the doorbell had rang. When the door of the kitchen opened again, stood Medusa with a letter in her hands. Without a word she walked to her mother, who sat at the end of the table, and gave her the letter. A eyebrow raised at seeing to who it was written "_Al the unmarried female of this family"_. She turned the letter around and a look of surprise took over her face. Maka couldn't see it exactly from where she was standing, but there was a stamp on the envelope. Arachne unlocked the stamp and started reading aloud:

"_To the unmarried female of this family, _

_maybe you already have heard about the proms/balls for the prince his birthday. _

_But we (the royal family) like to invited you personally with a letter._

_There will be three proms/balls, next week on Friday will be the first._

_On these proms/balls will Crown prince Soul Eater Evans choose the woman he want to marry._

_Because of the tradition that the Crown prince/princess marries after their seventeenth birthday._

_The second on next week Saturday and the third on Sunday__ (official birthday of Crown prince Soul Eater Evans)._

_All the proms/balls will be from 20:00 until 3:00._

_If you can't come please let it know at the City Hall of Death City._

_We hope to see you then,_

_King Frankenstein Evans_

_Queen Marianne Evans_

_Crown prince Soul Eater Evans_

_The Royal Family of Nevada"_

It was a few minutes silent in the kitchen, before everyone started to talk. "Nya! Oh my kitty cat! We are invited on a ball of the royal family! Nya, I'm so excited, what kind of dress will I wear!" Blair's grumpiness from that morning had totally disappeared and know she was jumping from one leg to the other. "This is my chance to marry the Crown prince and become the queen!" Medusa got a dreamy look on her face that it even scarred her own mother. "This is so great one of my little girls can become queen of Nevada! I'm so proud on you two." Maka's stepmother took her daughters in her arms and hugged them. They all smiled and giggled and talked about dresses and such stuff. "Wow….I already knew it, but this makes me only more to go." mumbled Maka. Then again felt a silent but this time was it a dangerous silent.

The three woman which had one second ago hugged each other in happiness looked know at Maka. "W…what!" stuttered Maka by the look of her stepfamily. A small smirk appeared on their faces, Arachne started talking slowly and monotone (in one tone) "The invitation says it's for all the unmarried woman in this family. But you are not part of this family by blood, so you can't go to the proms." Maka's month fell open literary, what kind of argument was that! And why shouldn't she go, she also was a unmarried young woman that was a family member even if it wasn't by blood. "You're kidding right, even if we don't see each other as family for the low we still are, because of daddy." her hands formed fists. "The low can´t tell me who is part of my family, if I want to throw you out of my family than I´ll do that." Medusa threw her hair back on such a bitchy way. Maka clenched her fists more. The aura that came from the two groups hadn't been so close at war since all those years. The employees thought they already had seen everything in this family affair but this was the top, as if one of the persons each moment could explode. "Nya, Maka just give in, you can't win this." Blair was still hugging her mother, and her feline eyes wear staring at Maka as if she was the last hope to prevent a war. A deep sigh escaped Maka's month "Alright then I won't go, are you happy know." she was just to calm, everyone knew that, Maka was just to calm. Alone Maka knew why she had given up, if she couldn't go as Maka Albarn member of this family, than she would go as Maka Albarn the girl she was. Even though she didn't know how she could go, she knew that she would, because she was Maka!

**

* * *

**

*Atsushi Ōkubo

** is the creator of Soul Eater without him we wouldn't have all those beautiful Fan Fictions! (Even though it would be fine if he wrote the manga faster and it was faster released!)**

**Oh yeah, you know that button down here is not for decoration or something ;)**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey Everybody,**

**Long time not seen. My vacation was fantastic! We did a lot of things, like diving and sport tournaments. Well that aside here it is, the sixth chapter of this story. To all who have reviewed, story alerted, favorit storied, etc. "Thank you!".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, maybe in the far far far future...**

Her arms felt heavy from all the boxes and bags. There were so much boxes and bags that she couldn't see anything. And her hair was also not helping much, because it was loose, covering her eyes. She was tired from all day walking, shop in and out, standing the hole day with boxes and bags in her hands. A new box was placed on the other boxes, causing the girl to shake on her legs. "Don't let any of those boxes fall, dusty towel!" the sharp voice of her stepmother sounded from somewhere behind the boxes. Maka just noticed know but her invectives where really original, dusty towel, ungrateful dung beetle, slowly fish, things like that. Medusa invectives where not really invectives but sounded threatening most of the time she would just be called Albarn, even though that was her family name too. "Don't sleep! There are more shops that need a visit!" snarled Medusa. Maka leaned to the right, looking which way she had to go, leaving the shop signing, after her stepfamily.

It had been the hole week since she had giving in not to go to the balls. Every day she had to see, how her stepsister got new dresses, shoes, make-up, haircuts, accessories and masks. Maka was thinking that they had bought every dress in Dead City. Even the ugliest dresses where bought. Maka would been happy with even one dress, she thought you needed only maximum three dresses. But if she was thinking about the boxes and bags here in her hands and the one at home, than Blair and Medusa would fit every second on the three balls another dress and still haven't enough time to wear all the dresses. The same could she say from the rest of the things. Maka still didn't have a plan, how she could go to the balls. Beside that her stepfamily was watching her twenty-four hours a day. Every little move she made, every little thing she said was seen by them. Tomorrow evening would be the first ball, it was already getting late. So Maka hadn't much time left. A really deep sign escaped her mound when she saw that the next shop the second greatest warehouse was of Death City. This would be one of the longest days in her life.

"Nya, Maka what do you think shows this dress to much off?" Blair stepped behind from the curtain where she had changed herself in her 37th dress. They were at home and Arachne had forced her to see every dress Blair was trying on and later also by Medusa. "Um…no way." lied Maka. The hoop skirt of the dress was as big as their dinner table in a fluorescent pink, with also fluorescent yellow bows from up to down. The top of the dress was complete covered with golden and silver sequins. At the back of the dress was a big black bow. "Really? I think it is, Nya." Blair turned around looking in the mirror, before she went back behind the curtain. "Nya, Maka can you be so sweet and give me the next dress." Maka stood up and opened another box. By seeing the dress Maka could only think of it like underwear, it was a really thin and small dress.

"I see that it's almost time" Tsubaki hung upside in a tree, looking through the window of Blair's changing room. "I guess, I need to go see him…" on her face was a look of disgust and dislike. She really wanted to help the sandy blond girl, but he was just… yeah how could you call it just him? She jumped down and started to walk back home. Looking at the moon, where her thoughts filled with romantic scenes.

At midnight was Maka still not finished with looking at dresses. And at six o'clock it was Medusa's turn to try her dresses. She knew that Medusa would let her do much more than Blair would do. "And how is this one, Maka?" Maka was too tired to talk and put only her thumb. "Nya, but I don't like the substance." Blair looked like she still had energy enough to try hundred of dresses. With a sigh let Maka hung her head, and stood up to get the next dress, almost tripping over the other dresses. Yeah it would really be two super long days for Maka.

* * *

**So hope that the waiting was it worth!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey Everybody,**

**This is the 7th chapter already! Well not that it's that much of chapters... Eick told me to update really soon because you had to wait so long for chapter 6, so be thankful to him. Now enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a kind of billionair or something so I can't buy the ownership of Soul Eater...**

* * *

Death City was over enjoyed about the balls. All the people in Death City had the past weeks preparations committed. In the palace garden were tables and chairs placed for normal people, inside in the ball room was everything prepared for the nobilities. In the middle was a podium from where the music would been played, thanks to the ball room became the music louder and was it hard enough to hear outside. From out of the hole land had there been delivered foot and drinks. The royal family had given a budget to all the people who couldn't effort clothes for the balls. So that everybody could attend the balls, well expect for one…

Maka let herself falling on the bed. For the first times in days could had she some rest. In only one hour would the preparations get started for the first ball for the family Albarn. The last days had the sandy blond girl only seen dresses, shoes, and accessories. Achrane had necessarily wished that her daughters would where for every ball another dress. So Maka had helped Blair and Medusa choosing their stuff, not that Maka had anything to say. But thanks to that hadn't Maka no time to think how she could go to the balls. And know she didn't had the energy anymore. She closed her eyes and dreamed away to her own wonderland.

"Albarn! Where are you! Come here, now!" Maka opened her eyes that hissing voice that was yelling orders could only be from one person, Medusa. The sandy blond haired girl, threw her legs on the ground and walked to the place from where the voice came. In front of the front door stood Medusa in a poison green dress with a poison green mask, it would have been really ugly on another person but because of Medusa's snake eyes made it her eye catching. "Nya, Maka were going to leave!" Blair bore a white cream short dress that looked more like a towel than a dress. She had a white mask on her nose. "Oh, okay goodbye!" with those words turned Maka around and started walking back. "Wait a minute! Listen dry bread, you have skipped helping by the preparations. So that's why you will get some extra work, you're going to clean the hole main level." Achrane stood next to Blair with a fan waving herself some fresh air. Maka's eyes narrowed "Sure have a nice evening, well if you will excuse me, I've to clean the main level." There was only a 'hmpf' before her Maka's stepfamily left the house for the first ball.

So what had Maka to do now? She walked back to her room, angry for what just happened. She opened the door of her room. Her eyes became big. On the middle of the bed was a Tsubaki flower, just lying there. Maka walked to the flower and picked it up. Seeing the flower remembered her of all the happy times that she had in Death City. A tear drop fell from her cheek on the flower. "Please don't cry, we're here to make your dream come true." Maka turned around in the door stood the old lady, that she had met the other day in Death City. "H..How did you come here." the old lady smiled and turned in a girl with a long black ponytail. "I'm Tsubaki, I and the fairy god mother are here to help you, to go to the balls." Tsubaki smiled calm to the sandy blond girl. "My fairy god mother? And who is that supposed to be?" Maka raised one eyebrow. "FOOL! That's of course me, Excalibur." Tsubaki's face became full of disgust, next to her had appeared something that was close to a blue penguin alien. The creature waved with his head and cane. "I'm the great Excalibur, with my magic I bring since the 12th century happiness to all!" Maka's face also now got a look of disgust, he was even more irritating than Black Star! "How are you going to help me to the ba…." before she could finish her sentence was she cut off by Excalibur. "FOOL! Do you want to go yes or no?" he even didn't wait for het answer. "I taught so! Listen carefully FOOL! My magic spell will only last until twelve o'clock! And it's now…nine o'clock, so we have to hurry FOOL!" was he really a fairy god mother? Maka looked at Tsubaki who just gave a little nod. "Even though I don't really understand it…Will you help m…" and again was she cut off. "FOOL, be quite so I can do the spell!" Excalibur put his cane to her out. What happened next would Maka never forget.

_"Here we go!"_

_"Excalibur, Excalibur"_

_"The fairy god mother"_

_"I'm looking for you"_

_"You're going to the ball"_

_"Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur!"_

When the spell ended, came a blue light all around Maka. It surrounded her until you couldn't see her anymore. And then the hole room was full of the blue light. Then as soon as it had come it went away. Maka blinked for a few seconds, blinded by the sudden light. "Oh! Maka-chan you look so beautiful!" Tsubaki had a bright smile on her face. "FOOL! Of course is she beautiful because of my spell." Maka didn't understand what was going on. "Uh..What do you mean?" she asked the both of them. "Oh! Is there somewhere a mirror here?" Tsubaki looked around. "Ummm, yeah in the room at the end of the hall." Maka blinked again, still not understanding the situation, what began to irritate her. Al of a sudden toke Tsubaki Maka's hand and dragged her into the room with the mirror. Maka's eyes widened, she didn't have her dirty clothes on anymore but a black dress with black gloves. You could see the black heels under the dress, a black butterfly mask coffered half of her face. But the thing that Maka made her the happiest was that her hair was bound in two pigtails with black ribbons. After a long silence she started to speak "I..It's so beautiful! Is this really me!" from excitement started she hugging Tsubaki, tears of happiness rolling over her cheeks. "Yeah Maka, this is you a beautiful angel ready for her first ball."Maka stopped hugging Tsubaki "But how do I come to the palace? It's pretty far from home." she bit her lip. "FOOL! I told you that I would help you, and I Excalibur will do everything perfect, you FOOL! Now follow me FOOL!" Excalibur turned around and the two girls followed her. Maka dried her tears, curious what he referred. "Know open this door, FOOL!" was it just her of was Excalibur getting more annoying. Maka looked at the big door in front of her, it was the front door. Slowly she opened the doors, to see a really weird surprise. "What is that?" Excalibur walked to the thing. "FOOL! It's not a that! This is a flying angel death scythe, it will be your transport!" before them was floated a red with black scythe at its back where to white wings. "My transport! How can a scythe be transport!" Maka looked at Excalibur as if he had become insane. "Just go sit on it and fly away." Tsubaki laid her hand on Maka's shoulder. "Know hurry and go to the ball." Maka signed, carefully walked she to the scythe and sat on it. "Umm, well thanks both of you. I would I could do something back." Maka was really really thankful to both of them. "FOOL! You are a proof of my strong magical powers! See you tomorrow FOOL!" and with that Excalibur vanished. "It's a pleasure to help you and see you smile makes me happy." and with that also Tsubaki vanished. Maka whispered a last thank you in the dark air before she flew away.

* * *

**You liked it? Hope so! In the next chapter there will be new characters! And a special meeting between two special people!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey Everybody,**

**So sorry that it took a while but I had some problems with my computer, and I didn't save my story (^.^'). Well that a side, finally the 8th chapter, the chapter with the long awaited meeting between two special people. And for every body who likes symmetry need to read it to! Well I won't will keep you any longer from reading!**

**Disclaimer: To own or not to own is the question, in my case to not...**

* * *

When she arrived by the port of the palace, let Maka drift herself off the scythe. There stood a long line of people in front of the port. It took her some time to get by the port itself. In front of the port stood three people. At the left side stood a girl with blond short hair a red top with white tie and short blue pants, at the right side stood a other girl who was taller and had blond long hair. She bore the same red top with the white tie but instead of short pants had she long pants. On the hats they had on their head stood in SECURTY. In the middle of them was a boy standing with black hair on the left side had he three stripes. His golden eyes which were checking the people became more shining because of his black suit. "Can I've your invitation, miss?" asked the girl at the right. "Ah, umm…" Maka felt her cheeks getting red. The girl pulled up one of her eyebrows "You don't will be allowed to go in without a invitation." she was now looking bored at her nails. "Umm, you see my family already went inside." Maka wasn't lying it was true, they already did go inside. "I'm sorry for you, but rules are rules". Maka looked around for help, if she couldn't go inside everything would be for nothing. Then she saw the boy with the with stripes looking at her with big eyes and mouth open. The boy took her hands in his, and a bright smile appeared on his face. "Your, your, your just perfect SYMATRICAL!" Maka looked around again, what was going on? "Hehehe, Kid is in love! Hehe." the other girl was now cheerfully jumping and clapping in her hands. "No Patty, he is not in love with the girl but with symmetry…" the other girl tried to calm down the one who was called Patty. "Oh is that is, sis?" Patty stopped with jumping and clapping. "So you don't have a invitation? And your family is already inside? Well because you're so perfect symmetrical can you go inside for ones." The boy let go off Maka's hands and stepped aside. "Kid! We can't do that!" The other girl turned know her face to Kid. "Oh Liz, someone who is so perfect symmetrical can't be a bad person, beside that I'm a shinigami so I can do that." Kid's eyes were sparkling and looked dreamy at Maka. "If you say so, well miss you are allowed to go in." Liz also know stepped aside and Maka walked into the garden of the palace.

She enjoyed being at the ball, there were a lot of people outside and everybody was dancing, eating or talking. But then saw Maka somebody who she didn't like to see, that green dress could be seen from even the other side of the garden. If Medusa would see her, was it game over for her. Because Medusa knew exactly how Maka looked with pigtails in her hair, mask or not. Maka started walking to away from Medusa, it somehow succeeded her to get inside the palace along the guards. Through the crowd walked she to a door and opened it. Here would no body see her. Through a crack looked she at the people. It were all rich people, she even recognized earl Sid and his wife. For a moment stopped the music, the band had a little break. Maka closed the door and looked where she was. It was a dark long hall at the end of the hall was a black door. Now the music of the band had stopped could Maka hear another soft sound. It was a dark and madness sound, it would have scarred most people away, but somehow wanted Maka to closer, to see the one who played the sound. How closer she did come to the door how harder the sound would become. It was a really sad but beautiful sound. Maka slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door again behind her.

The room was dark, spread around the room where candlestick with candles. In the middle of the room stood a black piano. Behind the piano sat a boy with white hair and a black suite. He was playing the piano, the dark sound was created by him. The song slowly ended and the boy turned around. "This is who I'm." his sharp teeth were formed in a smirk and from behind a black mask looked two red blood eyes at Maka. Maka smiled and walked to the boy, she held her hand out. "That's cool, I'm Maka Albarn, that song was really beautiful!" the boys eyes went big of surprise. He continued to look at Maka as if she was a idiot. Maka got a little nervous and felt stupid so with her hand held out. "I'm Soul…. Soul Eater." the boy gripped Maka's hand. For minutes stood they there looking at each other. The Jazz music from the ballroom came through the door. "Do you want to dance…Maka?" Maka was surprised that Soul asked that, but she sure wanted to dance with somebody who was so interesting. "Sure." she smiled at him, they got in dancing poses. That night they danced the hole time, slowly starting to understand each other more while talking. They became good friends. They never went out of the room, if they were tired of the dancing sat they down on the stool bench in front of the piano and just talked about everything that came to their mind. Maka noticed that personal questions were difficult for Soul, so after some time didn't she asked about it anymore. And before she knew it was gave the only clock in the room indicate that it was quarter to eleven. With a sign stood Maka up from the stool bench, and walked slowly to the door. "Where are you going?" Soul had also stood up. "It's almost twelve o'clock, I need to go home." a sad look was on her face. "What! You are kidding me, Maka!" Soul grabbed her by her arm. "I won't let you go until you promise you will come again here." Maka blinked with her eyes. "I promise that I'll be here tomorrow again." said she with a smile. A smirk appeared on Soul's face "You better do that flat chest." he let go of her arm. But the next moment lay he on the floor. "Auww, why did you hit me with a book and from where did you get it?" he grabbed to his head of pain. "Congratulations that was your first Maka-chop. You did get it because you called me a flat chest." Maka stopped the book back from where it came. "So uncool…" mumbled Soul. Maka chuckled "See you tomorrow, Idiot." And then left she running through the ballroom and the garden, flying back on a scythe to home.

"Thank you for saving my Soul, Maka. This song is for you." Soul began to play again on the piano but this time more happy sound.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Well as long as you did enjoy it! Thank you for reading, and for the ones who write stories, keep on writing!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey Everybody,**

**Have you noticed that lately there aren't much updates lately? Well of course that is because of school, Eick and I are also bussy. Well I'm happy that I found some time to write and updat my story, but I think even if I hadn't it had would have found time for my story. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: You already know it, I don't own it.**

* * *

The morning after that night, woke Maka early up. With a smile on her face started she with cleaning the house from top to bottom. Medusa who was really grumpy that morning, stormed into the kitchen were Maka had just finished cleaning and was now preparing breakfast. "Oh, hi! Do you want bacon or ham?" it was just a normal question but if on that moment a glare could kill somebody than had Maka know died for five hundred times. "Didn't go everything to plan last night?" said the sandy blond as she tried to flip one of the bacons. "Everything did go perfect, Albarn." Maka could hear the low hissing in her stepsisters voice. What means that she was lying but was to lazy to hide it. "I even met the prince." a small smile appeared on Medusas face to see Maka's reaction, which was totally unexpected than normal. "Oh! Really how nice for you! I also met someone las….um this morning." Maka could mentally slap herself she almost had given away that she had been on the ball. Lucky for her wasn't Medusa really interested in her after her cheerful answer. Medusa was now throwing the bacon from her plate onto the just mopped floor. "Oww, how stupid of me!" said she ironic. "Oh that's alright I just had better do it after breakfast than before it. " answered Maka with a big grin on her face. Medusa felt know totally defeated, because she had wake up when she had heard Maka's early humming and now had a lack of sleep. It also didn't help much that it looked like nothing could get that smile of Maka's face. So with a even more grumpy face than before shove she her plate from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

The rest of the day didn't happen anything, Medusa went back to sleep. Arachne was on a date with Maka's father, because he had missed the ball last night. And Blair was for some reason half naked on the floor in her room sleeping. Maka decided to prepare the dresses for tonight already. For Blair it was a small purple dress with pumpkin buttons and for Medusa a black long dress with a hood. Maka let her hand slide over the dresses and signed, she really had liked her dress from yesterday. Imaging the music from last night and her in that dress started she dancing.

Before she even knew it was it already evening. She helped Blair and Medusa in their dresses. For some reason was Medusa kind to kind, kind like "Oh Maka dear could you please knots the back of my dress?"both Maka and Blair turned pall and stared at her. "NYAAAAAAAAA! MOMMY BIG SISTER HAS WENT CRAZY!" Blair ran out of the room screaming those words. "Umm, are you all right do I need to call a doctor?" Maka picked up the box that she had dropped. "Yeah, it couldn't be any better, thanks for asking little sister." Maka let the box falling for the second time. "Li…lit…little sister? We're going right now to a doctor! Have you gone insane!" there was really something terrible wrong with Medusa. Medusa calling her, Maka Albarn her most hated person on the world, little sister wasn't supposed to happen ever! This was must be the biggest miracle since the origin of the universe. "Oh look at the clock! It's already time for the ball, but you can't go Maka. THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO WANT YOU DEAD." even though the sentence was spoken kindly had the last part something weird about it. For a mere second could Maka hear and see an Medusa that was even more bad than her usual witch behavior.

That evening left her stepfamily the house. Maka turned into the black dress again with help from Excalibur and Tsubaki. On the flying scythe flied she to the palace. Kid gave her permission to just walk through the gates. And this time would Liz and Patty smile at her too. Along the people in the garden and the ballroom to the hall. She opened the black door again and found Soul. Everything went perfect and maybe was it because of that, that Maka and Soul had their guard off. Because from a small crack looked two green eyes at the pair.

"So Albarn has a boyfriend, mmm. Maybe you can fool mum and Blair but not me. Don't underestimate me, I'll do everything to become queen and crush your luck down Albarn." Medusa sipped from her drink. She was happy what she has seen tonight. Normal people would already have destroyed this happiness of her stepsister. But Medusa liked to wait until the moment her happiness was at the top, this would be tomorrow evening. Then she would destroy it, like poison that destroys a body. "A would you like to dance with me?" some guy asked her. "No, I'm waiting for my future husband." de guy formed a 'O' with his mount and walked away. Yeah she was waiting for prince Soul Eater Evans. Maka looked like she didn't had it realized yet that the albino guy Soul was the crown prince of Nevada. She had already talked to king Frankenstein and it looked like he had taken some kind of liking to her. The queen was more stiff around her and it was obvious that she didn't trust Medusa. But Medusa didn't care, if she had the king and the prince, than she had the hole kingdom and Maka's happiness. Yeah from the first time she had met Maka she had hate her for every cell in that flat body of her. That smile she had given as if nothing could make it disappear had made her so mad. Her blood had boiled every time she had seen that smile. She had done everything she could think off to destroy Maka's happiness, bullying, blackmailing, lies, everything. And still had that brat smiled, smiled and smiled. And now it was her time to let it break into billion pieces.

* * *

**Oh okay! Medusa went crazy and because of that a dark cloud is hanging above our heroine's head. What to do? Well read the next chapter!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves*e**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey Everybody,**

**The 10th chapter, my heart is beating so fast because the next chapter will be the last! Don't cry please, I want you to enjoy this story. Well enjoy this chapter as you did with the others!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing about Soul Eater belongs to me, expect my fantasies about it.**

* * *

The day after that was just a normal happy day for Maka. She made breakfast, lunch and dinner, cleaned the house, did some groceries. Maka fluctuated with the bags in her hands. She taught about Soul, yesterday evening had he told her about a game called Basketball. It sounded difficult but also a lot of fun, especially when you did it with your friends. Maybe she should ask Crona if she knew the game. Maka stopped smiling, maybe was this the last time she would see Soul.

"Oi, Tiny tits are you listening to what I just did say?" Soul waved his hand before her face. "MAKA-CHOP! How much times have I to tell you not to call me Tiny tits." Soul's head felt like it was split in two. "Oww, but you didn't listen to what I was saying?" complained he. "Oh really? I'm sorry Soul, it just feels to good, like a fairytale you know?" she helped Soul up. "Don't worry it will be alright Maka." Maka smiled and nervously smoothed her black dress. They were again in the black room, it was tonight the third ball. "Well never mind, just as I told you, I've written a song for you. So just sit down and listen." With a surprised look sat Maka next to Soul who let his fingers rest on the white ivory keys of the black piano. The song was so different from the first time she had heard it, it was so beautiful so soft and kind. The last keys echoed after in the big room. It was silent for what looked like an hour. "T..That was so beautiful Soul, did you write it yourself? What is it called?" Maka's eyes twinkled with delight. Souls' face colored a deep kind of red. "It's called, My angel Maka, I wrote it only for you." he didn't look in her eyes. A big smile appeared on Maka's face and she started hugging Soul tightly. "Maka, I want you to ask something. Maka would you m.." At that moment sounded a knock from outside, the door swung open. A masked girl in a simple blue dress and mask. Maka had let go of Soul and was know looking at the girl, her eyes where big from surprise. That girl wasn't just some kind of normal girl but the only one who could let al the happiness in the world disappear, Medusa. "Oh I'm sorry I don't disturb you? I'm looking for the toilet, do one of you know where it is?" she had started walking in their direction. Maka and Soul were know standing. Maka didn't know what to do, what if Medusa would recognize her? Soul didn't like the girl who just stepped inside, she had a evil aura around her. "Um, if you walk through the hall to the ballroom and then take the left door next to the cake table than you will find the toilet." Medusa was now really close to them. "Thank you so very muchhhhhh." what happened next went so quick that Maka could tell what had happened afterwards. From one moment to the next was Maka's butterfly mask lying on the ground. "Mmmm, so it was really you, Maka." hissed Medusa. Soul looked from Medusa to the mask to Maka. He couldn't see her face because he was standing behind her. To make it all worse hit the clock twelve o'clock, DINGDONG. Maka started to run, through the door and the hall. DINGDONG, with Soul on her heels "Maka wait, Maka!" she could hear him, she didn't want him to hear him. DINGDONG, the guest in the ball room looked surprised at her and Soul. DINGDONG, the magic was slowly disappearing. In panic ran she along the trees in the garden, DINGDONG. She tripped but scrambled up again, DINGDONG. Not noticing she lost one of her ribbons, DINGDONG. She could already see the gates of the palace, DINGDONG. Soul had trouble with coming through the crowd, DINGDONG. Maka's dress was almost disappeared, DINGDONG. She was know only disappeared a few steps from the gate, DINGDONG. At the last DINGDONG was she through the gate running on the streets, Soul had lost her. He picked up the ribbon that had fell out of Maka's hair. "Maka, I'll find you, I promise." Whispered he before he went back to the black room.

At home Maka ran directly to her room, throwing herself on her bed. She cried and cried and cried and cried. After some time looked she up and stoke one hand through her sandy blond hair. To her surprise was there one ribbon in her hair. Carefully did she take it out. She looked at the black ribbon who had so much beautiful memories. She knew that her live was as good as over, Medusa had seen her face, she wouldn't see Soul anymore, it was all over. She stopped the ribbon in one of her pockets and cried herself in sleep.

The next day looked Maka as a ghost, her eyes didn't have any sparkling. It made her face so cold, so cold as if the young girls heart had stopped beating. Of course had Medusa told everything to her mother. Maka was called to the living room. Her stepfamily sat on the bench. Maka didn't listen to the flow of words, only little parts did she hear. How. Dare. You. Stupid. Just. Like. Your. Mother. Shameless. Disappointed. No. Family. Of. Us. Maka didn't really care about it at all. When she had woken up this morning she had realized that the feeling she had for Soul was not only friendship but something more, al form the first time they met. Why hadn't she realized it earlier, maybe would everything go different, no, it would exactly end like this, they weren't distained for each other. They hadn't been soul mates. Now. Go. Back. To. Your. Room. Like some kind of puppet walked she to her room.

It was already a hour that Maka was in her room, starring out the window. There was a lot of noise it came from the coaches dawn. Out the biggest one stepped a boy with white hair. His ruby red eyes looked a little bit sad, as if he lost something precious to him. Maka's eyes became bigger, it couldn't be! But they looked so the same, the boy who was down looked like Soul, even though she didn't had really seen Soul's face. The boy went inside, together with some servants. Maka noticed that Kid and Black Star were there also. It made her curious who was this boy that looked exactly like Soul, he must be from the castle, maybe the crown prince? Maka ran quietly to the living room, where the boy was know, talking to her stepmother. If she listened really concentrated she could follow the conversation. "Welcome, crown prince. What brings you here?" sounded the slimy voice of her stepmother. "Well you know last night, one of the female guest ran away and lost this black braid. Now we're looking for her through the hole country." his voice sounded just like Soul's! "Ah I see, well me and my two daughters are the only woman in this house expect from our maids." yeah right what was Maka then a alien? "Could you please let every women in this house place symmetrical in a line? With the hair down and without hat or something." asked Death the Kid. He sounded really tired as if he could fall asleep every moment. After a lot of noise stood every women in a line, expect for Maka. Maka could hear the people from the castle whisper with each other. But didn't understand anything. "I'm sorry for troubling you, but it looks like no of these woman is the girl that I search." Al of a sudden was the door opened and Maka felt over on her face. "Ahhw, my nose." groaned Maka rubbing her nose. "Are you okay?" Maka looked up into the red eyes of the crown prince. "M..Maka?" his eyes became big, "Is that really you Maka?" Maka didn't know what to say. Soul helped her up. "Um, do you mind trying this on?" he took out the black braid that she had lost last night. Her hand slowly reached for the braid. "Albarn! Don't you dare to take that braid, you're supposed to be in your room!" yelled Medusa. "Prince, she is just some maid that has house arrest, so don't be bothered about he.." Kid had graphed Medusa from behind covering her mount. "Exuce me, my prince, please go on." he had a weird smile over his face. Maka took the braid and tied it in her hair, but it didn't felt right, so she pulled the other braid out of her pocket and tied it also in her hair. It felt really awesome to have pigtails again. "Maka, it's me Soul! I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier but I'm actually crown prince Soul Eater Evans. Would you like to live with me from now on?" his face was red from embarrassment. Maka chuckled, she looked at her stepfamilies who gaped with open mounts at her. "I don't want anything else." she said as she hugged Soul.

* * *

**Well this was the 10th chapter, I hope you see forward to the last chapter!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	11. Chapter 11

**Heey everybody,**

**This is it than the last chapter of 'The fairytale of Maka Albarn'. I want to thank my best friend Eick, because of his help. His little sister Claud, because she is really inspiring. All the people who have reviewed, story alerted and favourited this story. And of course will I thank you the reader for reading until the end. I'll not hold you up any longer form reading!**

* * *

A woman with sandy blond hair was sitting on the edge of the balcony. From there had she a great few on the balcony of the palace. Down on the square were almost every people from the hole country, who made a lot of noise. Everything in Death City was decorated with flowers, garlands, balloons and other decoration. The woman smoothed her white dress. Everyone today was waiting for the just married couple. All the people in the country loved the couple, expect for two people… The couple was really popular and even got their own story. About a girl who's live was like a hell because of her stepfamily and the crown prince who wasn't understand by anyone. They had met on the seventeenth birthday of the crown prince. His parents had decided on three balls so he could pick a woman to marry. Both had fell in love at first sight and would every ball each other in the black piano room. At the last night the girl was discovered by her stepfamily and had run to home, leaving behind the prince and one of her braids from her pigtails. The next day had the price commissioned to search for the girl, he had only knew her name, but for some reason it had been really difficult to find her. At the last house he had found her, he took her to the palace, where they lived to gather for a year until they were both eighteen. The girl had made up with her father and got a new happy family, with a nice father-in-law and mother-in-law, who had accepted their daughter-in-law with wide open arms and smiles. And now everybody was here for husband and wife, only the eldest stepdaughter and stepmother were not there. The bells of the big tower clock started blowing, the door of the balcony of the castle flew open and there they were. Everyone had stopped talking and were know looking at crown prince Soul Eater Evans and his wife Maka Evans. A magical silent had went over the crowd as the just married couple kissed each other. The crowd just went wild from happiness, cheering for husband and wife, their future king and queen. Soul smiled and waved at the people as Maka turned around and throw her bouquet over her shoulder to the crowd. One of the bridesmaids, who were already down between the crow, caught it. A smile appeared on the pink haired girls face as she looked up to her best friend smiling as she hadn't done in years. The woman with the sandy blond hair smiled also, this was a special day because the people from above had given her special permission to be at this marriage. After al it was her beautiful beloved daughter, Maka. "Because you never stopped believing, did you create your own fairytale Maka." With those words spread Kami Albarn her wings and flew into the sky. For a second looked the new bride at the sky, her voice whispered softly "Mum".

_The End_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you read other stories of me!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves* **


End file.
